Estoy Herido
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Steven esta atravesando un mal momento, parece que Connie ha cambiado y el trata de buscar la manera de que todo vuelva como antes, pero algo había pasado antes, que no quería notarlo.


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar, así que no me demanden. Esta historia es solo para mayores de 15 años, no me hago responsable de las secuelas que pueda ocasionar esto, así que lo dejo para su propia responsabilidad.

Esta historia no es un reflejo de mí, esto me inspiro una canción de una banda mexicana llamada "Mana": Estoy clavado en el bar. Es algo típico de mí desde que inicie a escribir historias, antes de la parte filosófica e histórica, tengo una tendencia algo dramático.

Estoy Herido

Se encuentra Steven solo caminando por las calles de Ciudad Imperio, muy triste y lastimado por los eventos que pasaron hace unas horas, por algún motivo quería sorprender a Connie en su trabajo, pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, dentro del estacionamiento del hospital estaba Connie besándose con un medico, la pudo reconocer con su vestido verde, solo con su bata blanca que la distinguía entre los demás, no lo pudo creer, que haya hecho eso. Se fue alejando poco a poco del lugar, evitar que lo vea. Con unas lagrimas en su ojos, no pudo evitar llorar, pero en ese momento traía unos lentes oscuros para ocultar la tristeza a la demás gente, de por si ellos estaban en su asunto, no quería que lo vieran triste.

El estaba con sus ropas ya un poco mas formal, pantalón de vestir y una camisa de color azul oscuro, con sus lentes oscuros, por lo que pudo notar en una parte, un bar donde se tenía diversas bebidas, desde lo más fino hasta lo simple, desde whisky hasta el tequila, con sus denominaciones, le pregunto al cantinero cual era la bebida para lavar las penas, el había escuchado de mitos urbanos de lavar penas con el alcohol, decidió probarlo en carne propia.

\- Estoy clavado, estoy herido.-se empezó a lamentar tomando la bebida.- no puedo creer que ella me haya traicionado. –se toma otro más.

Se empieza a recordar cuando eran niños, cuando luchaban contra las Diamantes y contra las gemas corruptas, no podía creer que ella había olvidado todo eso, pero luego vino en su memoria lo de "no crecer" que Connie se puso triste porque quería que el creciera junto con él, la manera que tiro el jugo en su cumpleaños, la manera que lo trato cuando estaba en su intento de ser grande, y al momento de convertirse en bebe, Connie se asusto y lo llevo con las otras gemas, le pidió a Greg que la llevara a casa(esto es un fic, modifique la historia para hacerla más oscura, se bien que ella se quedo con él, pero en este momento Connie tomo otras decisiones), de ahí trato de encontrarse con ella, pero la vio con otros chicos. No importaba la edad, lo disfrutaba con ellos, empezó a ignorarlo por completo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Connie? Estas algo cambiada, respeto conmigo.-dijo fijamente a los ojos.

\- No, solo que estoy ocupada, si me lo permites tengo que estudiar, tu estorbas ahora.- dijo seriamente.

Se alejo poco a poco, ella empezó a tratarlo con mucha frialdad, hasta llegar a la facultad, ella andaba con otros, nunca la había visto besarse pero notaba algunas cosas, salía de los departamentos recién bañada, pero él no le daba importancia, seguía enamorado de ella.

\- Steven, sabes bien que la facultad es complicada, no puedo estar contigo.-dijo fríamente.-ya después me buscas.

\- Está bien Connie.-se va alejando. El tenía un aspecto como de chico adolescente.

Connie había terminado la universidad, está ahora trabajando en el hospital, pero ella al verla con el otro, besándose. Ahora el estaba clavado en el bar, tomando tequila, emborrachándose más, pide otra botella, solo al recordar sus cambios, se ponía a llorar, luego a brindar por Connie. El se encuentra muy herido para notar quien está ahí en ese momento. El empezó a recordar todas las cosas buenas, desde la burbuja, las aventuras que tuvieron, la manera que le curó la vista, todo pero al ver que todo era en vano, siguió tomando.

Bebe mas por toda esa injusticia de no estar con ella, al parecer lo considero siempre un niño, no como un compañero. Por lo que se la paso tomando mas, ya lleva la tercera botella de tequila, no lo siente tanto por ser mitad gema, eso limita un poco la intoxicación alcohólica, por eso se siente aun mas con dolor que antes, en medio de la oscuridad del bar sigue tomando. Los cantineros están preocupados, no conocen al chico, lo ven emborracharse más, como no vieron con carro, temían que se fuera caminando.

\- Joven, nos preguntamos ¿de dónde viene?.-dijo el mesero preocupado.

\- No importa de dónde vengo, no tengo carro, a veces voy caminando y otras volando, eso no tiene importancia.-dijo tomando el vaso de tequila de golpe.- tráeme otra botella.- le deja otro billete para otra botella.

\- Creo que ya tomo demasiado, nosotros tenemos los límites.-dijo.

\- ¿y a usted que le importa cuánto beba? Usted traerme otra botella ahora.-dijo exasperado.

Siguió tomando la botella, aunque esa era la última que le van a dar antes de sacarlo, no habían visto a un chico tan herido, habían tenido a otros pero este supera a los otros, además de que toma más que los otros.

\- Por ti Connie, nunca te olvidare maldita, eres todo para mi.-se bebe otro vaso mas de tequila.- no sabes cuánto me lastimaste, cuanto me heriste en este tiempo.

\- Ya calme un poco ese ánimo.

\- Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar de tomar.-sigue tomando mas.- quiero ser todo para ella, pero si fuera así, estaría conmigo tratando de aclararme.

Luego de eso Steven se quedo dormido, los meseros buscaron en su celular alguien que lo conozca, le contesta una voz de mujer, le prometieron recogerlo, luego de ello, vino Garnet se lo llevo a Ciudad Playa. Donde lo acuesta en la cama para que se recupere.

Steven se despierta en su cama, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, siente aun mucho dolor de cabeza, con nauseas, pero aun recuerda a Connie. Luego ve su celular con un mensaje precisamente de Connie.

"Steven, no supe que estuviste en la ciudad, ¿te encuentras bien?" sonríe Steven, no puede creer que el cinismo de la chica siga ahí, todavía lo hiere con esos chicos y pregunta por su estado, el solo contesta.

"Connie, no sabes cuánto te ame, no sabes cómo quise ser parte de ti, ser tu pan, tu tesoro, todo para mí, pero creo que eres muy feliz con ellos, por lo que te suplico que no me vuelvas a buscar, yo saldré adelante solo, no pienso regresar, mucha suerte con tu vida, querida Connie".- termina el mensaje, ahora solo bloquea los números, para no saber nada de ella.

Ahora solo respira profundamente, y contempla la playa. Tiene buenas amistades aquí, todos los de esta ciudad, su padre y las Gemas de Cristal, junto con las que se integraron a ellos. Ahora a continuar adelante con su vida.

En eso se encuentra con una de las gemas con las que había peleado, lo había lastimado al principio pero ahora es parte del grupo, se acerco al deprimido y alcoholizado hombre. Con una mirada tierna, se acerco lentamente, su hermoso cuerpo azulado, con su vestido.

\- ¿Steven? ¿Qué tienes?.-dijo muy preocupada.

\- Paso lo que mas temía.-se pone a llorar de nuevo.-me abandono Connie

\- Steven, no tienes porque sentirte así, tienes a mucha gente que te ama por lo que eres.- lo abraza tiernamente.-eres un hombre muy tierno y muy guapo, quiera estar contigo para demostrarte que vales mucho.

\- ¿En serio crees que sea buen hombre?.-dice con ciertas lagrimas.

\- Te lo aseguro.-se acerca a su rostro y lo besa con mucha pasión. –yo estaré contigo. Lo prometo.

En la playa se ve una pareja besándose, Lapis se quita su vestido, para mostrar su belleza al hombre. Y este continúa besando con mucha pasión, ahí en ese momento, se unieron para siempre y ser parte de ello, de un amor sincero con mucha pasión.

Fin.


End file.
